Pastel
by ukime-sama
Summary: Eren contra el horno, Eren contra el fuego, Eren contra la masa, Eren contra el pastel… Sin duda alguno, es mejor que Eren sea el pastel ¿O no Rivaille? ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ARLENES!


Pastel

Ammm… contiene palabras fuera de mi vocabulario ¡Gomen, eran necesarias para darle el toque al imbécil de Levi, TE AMO!, x_X… y si son homofóbicos, mejor retirarse. SnK pertenece a Isayama… me pregunto cuando continua el anime TT_TT ¡Si esta OoC mátenme!

…..

Maldijo su suerte, el que Mikasa y Armin no estén le desesperaba, pero realmente no podía hacer nada contra eso. Había entendido perfectamente las palabras de Levy antes de irse a trabajar…

—No hagas desastre mocoso, al menos no hoy.

El no hoy solo implicaba una reverenda cosa ¡Era el cumpleaños de Levi! Pero claro, Eren lo olvido. No le quedo más que agarrar el mísero libro de cocina de quien coños sabe que año era, y revisar en la sección de postres.

Como no sabía mucho… más bien NADA de cocina, no le quedo más que buscar algo fácil. Siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra… según el. Mantequilla y azúcar, vainilla, la harina, batir, echar chocolate, seis huevos…

Lo metió al horno, pero… ¿Cuántos carajos era 280º?

—Da igual… — se encogió de hombros, nada podía salir mal ¿¡Verdad!? Se acostó un rato en el sofá leyendo.

¡Con una mierda olía a quemado y era el maldito pastel! Salió presuroso, casi cayendo de la silla donde tomaba una siestecita de… 2 horas. Y odio su pereza, ¿Quién diablos dormiría teniendo un pastel en el horno? ¡NADIE!... excepto Eren.

Miro con decepción aquella majestuosa obra de arte… sarcasmo. Estaba más negro que el negro primero… sin ofender a los negritos. No parecía comestible, en realidad no lo era.

—Aishh, no importa. Con la cubierta estará perfecta. — y se dedico a la cubierta. Cuando termino el pastel lo contemplo un rato, se encogió de hombros por segunda vez, ¿Lo importante era la intención no?

Las manecillas del reloj eran como la marcha de un caracol, lenta y frustrante. Eren suspiro, iría a darse una ducha antes que llegase, debía estar decente para Rivaille.

Apenas salió se encontró con la cara más sexy, pero como muchos decían "Cara de culo de Levi" Bah, no le importaba a Eren, con una mirada de ese hombre y ya estaba cavando su tumba de lo rojo que se ponía.

— ¿Puedo saber que mierda es esto? — le vio señalar el pastel con una ceja en alto.

—Etto… ¿Feliz cumpleaños? — quiso moler su cabeza a golpes contra la mesa, ¿¡Cómo es qué estaba dudando!?

Vio al otro suspira mientras se sentaba en la mesa, seguramente esperando que le sirviera la cena… y quizás el pastel.

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme con esa cara de idiota? — Eren aparto la mirada apenado, ¡No había probado siquiera un trozo porque al muy desgraciado de Eren le interrumpía con su cara de perro muerto!

—Lo siento…

Levi negó mentalmente, ¿Cómo rayos acabo metido con el mocoso ese?

Metió la cucharilla en su boca, Eren lo miraba de reojo intentando descifrar su expresión. — ¿¡Qué mierdas es esta porquería!?

—Levi… — diablos, bien hecho Rivaille, esta vez metiste la pata hasta el fondo.

—Oe, Eren…

—Esa porquería la hice yo, lo siento porque no te guste, solo quería celebrar tu cumpleaños… — ¡Qué alguien le ayude a contener las malditas lágrimas de sus ojos!

—M-I-E-R-D-A… — pronuncio Levy cuando Eren se encerró en el cuarto.

Se sentó frustrado en la mesa, quizás debió ser mas sutil, o al menos no decir porquería. Se paro después de unos minutos para arreglar las cosas.

—Eren — maldijo su vocabulario al ver los amagos del chico en secarse los restos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento

—Eren…

—No digas nada. Pensé que podía hacer bien el pastel, creo que no… — esbozo una sonrisa torcida.

—Chhts, no seas llorón. Da igual, no esperaba que hicieras nada, de hecho, con una memoria como la tuya ni te acordarías… pero lo hiciste.

Eren rio mentalmente por lo dicho, realmente ni se acordaba. Volteo a verlo y pego un brinco ante la cercanía de Levi… ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

—E-eh…

—Cállate. Mejor bésame, mocoso, tendrás que compensarme hoy por casi quemar mi preciada cocina… te costara mucho dejarla como antes. — Eren titubeo, pero no le dio tiempo el sentir el jaloneo de su cuello por las manos del mayor.

En ello se desenfreno una batalla acalorada, a Levi no le importaba el pastel, para nada, no era nada comparado con eso, ese chico, por más mocoso que fuera besaba bien… ¿Acaso algún idiota le había enseñado? No, Levi, nada de pensar en ello que se te hierve la sangre, aunque ya estas muy caliente.

Un beso tras otro beso… —Coño, Eren. Es mejor que seas el pastel…


End file.
